


Little White Lies

by MichelleLynne



Series: We're All Mad Here (Jefferson) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleLynne/pseuds/MichelleLynne
Summary: Drabble inspired by this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).

“Well, well, well. What have we here?” Jefferson’s voice directly behind you had your heart in your throat as you spun around to face him. “Hello darling.” 

The slow grin he gave you was both menacing and sensual, making it difficult for you to come up with an excuse for being in his home. Henry was supposed to be distracting him while you searched for a way to gain his alliance against Regina.

“Jefferson! I-I was looking for you,” you stuttered out.

“Were you now?” He asked. His piercing blue eyes bore into you, the intensity of his gaze making you fidget nervously.

“I haven’t seen you around the shop in nearly a week. I just wanted to make sure you were alright,”

You weren’t being entirely dishonest; Jefferson was one of your tea and coffee shop’s most frequent customers.

“You’re a terrible liar, sweetheart,” he said with a chuckle.

“Is it really so hard to believe? That I worried? That I care?”

You hadn’t even realized you’d moved until your back touched the wall.

“Prove it,” his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Your eyes involuntarily followed the movement before snapping back up to his.

What you saw in them had you leaning heavily against the wall. He was testing you, but there was an unmistakable desire in his gaze. You opened your mouth to speak, but the words seemed to have left you.

“Just as I thought,” he said, the desire disappearing from his eyes as his jaw tensed. “You can see yourself out,” he turned away from you, but he barely made it two steps before you stopped him.

He turned to face you as you tugged him towards you. Still at a loss for words, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, pouring all of your very real affection and desire for him into the kiss.

It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, he did so with fervor. He slid a leg between yours and gripped your hips almost painfully as he pressed you very firmly into the wall and took control of the kiss, ravaging your mouth as he pressed himself against you.

What could have been a few minutes or an eternity later, you pulled apart to breathe. Jefferson’s eyes were nearly black with lust as they searched yours.

“Do you believe me now?” Your question came out more breathy than you’d meant it to.

His slow grin returned, making you swallow thickly as heat pooled low in your belly.

“I may need a little more convincing.” His tone sent a delightful shiver down your spine.

You gave him a grin of your own before pulling him down to reconnect your lips.


	2. Secrets on our Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used this [gif](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f4b42fb7d69c005af99db0c9ac50458a/tumblr_o8e9u8Ig1r1unf59qo1_250.gif) for inspiration. Very nswf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).

Once that line was crossed, neither you nor Jefferson held back. Within minutes you were down to your underwear, your clothes in a pile on the floor.

Taking a little initiative, you moved Jefferson so that he had his back against the wall before sliding down to your knees. You held his gaze as you pulled down his boxers, biting your lip as his very generous erection was freed.

Keeping your eyes on his, you took him in hand, leaning forward to run the lip of your tongue around his head before lifting him slightly to run your tongue along the vein on the underside of him.

You flattened your tongue on the way back and wet your lips before taking him into your mouth. Your eyes drifted shut as his head tipped back and he let out a deep groan.

You swirled your tongue around him before taking him further.

“ _Fuck!_ You’re so good at that sweetheart,” he hissed, his hand coming to rest on your head as you hollowed your cheeks.

You sucked hard on his tip, swirling your tongue around it before taking him down again. He moaned as you reached your free hand up to cup and stroke his sac.

You felt his cock pulse against your tongue and you pulled back when you felt Jefferson grab both of your wrists.

“Come here,” he said. You let him go with a wet pop and let him pull you to your feet.

Jefferson crushed your lips with his as he backed you up until your bum hit the edge of the large dining table. He lifted you onto it, all without breaking the kiss. It wasn’t until he reached up to cup your breasts that he pulled his mouth from yours.

“Are you overly fond of this bra?” He asked, running the tip of his finger along the top edge of it.

“What?” You asked, your mind slow to catch up with what he asked.

Instead of repeating himself, he smirked and ripped it in half.

“Oh!” You cried out in surprise, his show of strength making goosebumps break out across your skin.

He slid the scraps off of your shoulders, tossing them behind him before leaning down to take one of your nipples into his mouth. You gasped and arched into him as he tweaked the other between his fingers.

You raked your fingers through his hair as he switched sides, each swipe of his tongue sending a jolt of pleasure right to your core.

You whined in protest when he pulled back from you.

“Lie back,” he said and you immediately did as he asked. He chuckled as his hands slid up your legs. “So eager,” he said, slipping one of his hands between your legs to swipe at your clothed slit.

“Jefferson, _please_ ,” you gasped, wrapping your legs around his waist and tugging him closer. You whimpered as the head of his cock pressed against your clit.

“Patience, pet,” he said as he hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of your panties and tugged. You lifted your hips and let your legs fall from his waist. He pulled them off, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as you were exposed to him.

“So beautiful,” he said as his eyes and hands raked over your bare skin. He leaned down to give you a filthy kiss, all lips and tongue before sliding his mouth down your body; down your neck, across your collarbone, between your breasts, all the way down to the apex of your thighs.

“Oh!” You gasped as he suddenly pulled your legs over his shoulders while dropping to his knees.

“Look at you, you’re soaked. Is all of this for me?” You could hear the smirk in his voice as he toyed with your slick folds.

“Yes, all for you. _Jefferson!_ ” You whined arching into him as he avoided touching your clit.

You were about to plead to him again when he finally brought his mouth to your core. His tongue moved across your folds before sweeping up and over your clit.

You raked your fingers through his hair, tugging hard enough to earn a groan from Jefferson when he closed his lips around your clit and sucked.

“You taste _divine_ , but I knew you would,”


End file.
